Diesel 10 and Thomas
by Thomaskin
Summary: Follow Diesel 10 and Thomas on their adventures as humans!(rated T for swearing and blood)
1. chapter 1

To say that the large warship and the little E2 had gotten off on the wrong wheel was an understatement. A really big understatement. They despised each other ever since the events of the viaduct happened. Thomas out of repressed terror and anger and Diesel 10 out of exasperation and loneliness.Now here they were turned human and stuck together, lost in the woods.

"Silly steamie." he huffed coming to a stop. His brown eyes drifted down to the former engine below him. "Why are we still walking around. This is pointless!"

It was getting dark and everything looked the same. Why did they decide that hiding in the woods was a good idea?Thomas looked up at the twilight, his driver was quite the outdoors man and if he just remembered what he taught him.. They needed to find shelter first! And he should try to collect sticks along the way to build a fire. He tugged on his hoodie listening for the familiar water running to the cave he was told about a few months ago.

"We need to go that way." He pointed to the way he heard the water. And after a couple minutes of walking sure enough they had found a stream. Ok now they could either go to the cave or try to set up a sleeping place here. Lost in his thoughts he walked forwards straight into a hole in the ground!

Diesel ten gasped frantically trying to find out how to get down to where he fell. Despite not liking the kid he still didn't want him to get hurt and die. (No matter what others may think he had changed)

He finally scaled the rocks down the hole, it was about a yards drop, fear gripped his heart when he saw him sprawled out on the ground. Thomas slowly got up wincing when he placed pressure on his arm. Ouch. He must have broken it in the fall. Cuts laced his face and his whole body ached.

"Oh botheration!" He grumbled. The backpack which had fortunately been given to him was ripped spilling the contents out. Including a note. He reached for the piece of paper and opened it ignoring the large man reaching into his own backpack to get a first aid kit.

Hello Thomas, as you can see I have turned you human. I have also left you with means to help yourself and remember who you once were before your death at age 14. Please use the items in the bag to aid you on your journey. Your friends will be following soon afterwards.

Dr. F

The letter was suddenly ripped from his hands making him yelp from the forced pull on his injured limb. He backed up a bit finally noticing the other person in the room.

"O-oh I'm sorry did you want to read it too?" Surprising Diesel 10 on how soft and squeaky it had become,almost like a mouse. He was usually loud and cheeky, it was apart of his character to do so. What changed?

"No? But let me see that arm." He grunted softly getting down to his level. Thomas' eyes widened and he backed up further.

"Mhm" He squeaked shaking his head. His lips tightened on themselves and his face paled as he clutched his arm close to him. "Please don't touch it." The strong aversion to being touched was back from long ago. He didn't remember why he disliked physical contact from people but his close family so much. But he knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way.

"C'mon Puffball." He coaxed trying to softly pry the hand off his hurt arm. "I know that must be painful. You need medical assistance." He was trained as a medic before he died so he knew how to set the arm.

Tears started to pour from the boy's eyes. His breathing got labored and he began to shudder. "No! Don't touch me!" He yanked away trying to tune out the throbbing pain in his broken bone. Fuck He had gone into shock. Diesel 10 needed to set the arm before it got worse! All the moving certainly couldn't be good.

First he tried to lay the boy down. It was getting easier since he was slowly losing consciousness. He finally got him in a flat position as his eyes fluttered shut. The worst of his injuries were the broken arm and the large laceration on his forehead.( They would soon find out that he had also broken his ribs.)

He checked his pulse, it was rapid but stable. And he was still breathing though laboriously. That was good. He had just started to wrap the arm when he started coughing up blood. _Double fuck._

He turned him over the side so he wouldn't choke on his own blood, finished wrapping it up and took care of the rest of his visible injuries.

"Kid next time I'm walking in front." He drawled sarcastically. Eventually falling asleep.

 **Hi don't worry about Thomas he's alright! They still don't know about the broken ribs though and that will be quite the problem when he wakes up. Au revoir!**


	2. chapter 2

Bright sunlight filtered through the hole they were stuck in. Thomas cracked open his eyes slightly, trying to get up, but failing. His entire body felt horrible and it was difficult to breathe.

Diesel ten was still asleep next to him snoring loudly. He chuckled although a bit forcibly.The only other person he knew who snored like that was Gordon. He'd have to tease him about that later. "Hey?" His voice cracked under the stress of him breathing. "A little help please?" The large man turned over still sleeping quite soundly.

So he would have to get himself up then. Thomas put his arms out in front of him pushing up, cringing at the pressure being put on his injured arm.

He finally got himself upright on the wall. Laughing triumphantly at his small victory. But his laughs quickly turned into hacking coughs. And his victory to painful cries. Successfully waking Diesel 10 up.

"Puffball!" He shot up quickly grabbing his kit. There should be pain medicine in there. He couldn't take it just yet though.The small boy let out a whimper through his coughs.

"I-I'm scared..Can't breathe." His eyes filled with tears. He wanted Edward to come and tell him everything was going to be okay.

A hand reached out and wiped his tears. "Shh. I know it hurts but try to breathe for me. Come on. In.. and out.." he breathed in and Thomas' shaky breaths followed soon after. "See! It's not that hard."

Diesel 10 pulled him into a quick hug, knowing he probably didn't trust him.When his breathing finally slowed down he found the strength to reach out for the ripped bag.

It's contents were: the letter, a blue blanket with the initials T.H.B, some money, a few snacks, a first aid kit,and a ripped teal bear. Interesting things. "Look!"

The large man raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. How exactly was that supposed to help him recover his memories? "I wonder what's in mine?"

Similar things. The only difference was he had an old photograph and a red scarf. And his had more survival tools. He smirked. Probably because he was technically older and more mature.

Thomas' hands reached out to brush over the bear. " I remember this.." A memory flashed in his head.

"You're safe now."

"They can't get you anymore."

"This is Blue! Talk to him when you're feeling sad and I'm not here."

He clutched it to himself. Big tears made their way down his cheeks and for a minute he smiled. It was the biggest smile the large man ever saw since they got stuck. Maybe it'll work for him too?

He touched the scarf. Instantly a voice came to his head.

"Daniel, the baby's crying."

"I love you." He smelt her perfume and felt her soft touch. Baby? He was a father. And his name is Daniel. He laughed joyfully,he had a name! A good strong name too! And a wife! Oh and a baby!

It was just the two of them crying and holding on to those joyful memories for as long as possible.

 **Hello again! They're happy right now. Sorry for the small chapter, next time, they'll meet two people and run into a bit more trouble. Au revoir!**


End file.
